Chibi Vegeta In Banana Land
by Dark Angel Of Death
Summary: This is one of my more childish fan fics. It's about Chibi Vegeta falling under his bed and into a land of bananas.


Chibi Vegeta In Banana Land  
by Dark Angel Of Death and Chibi Sami  
  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Chibi Vegeta groaned as forty-seven saiyans trampled over him as   
they were stampeding over to the food court. They had been training for over six   
hours in the weight room. "AHHHHHHH!" Chibi Vegeta was now getting so   
frustrated, people kept running over him because he was on the floor. He  
had been lifting a weight so heavy that he fell over. Now people were hurting  
him by walking. Now Chibi Vegeta had boot marks all over his NEW clothes. He  
began to cry. CRY?! VEGETA? Well, he WAS only Chibi.   
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Chibi Vegeta screamed while he was lying on the  
ground.  
"Vegeta, don't cry...... it's un princely!" Raditz yelled as he walked up to  
Chibi Vegeta.  
"Don't tell me what to do... ummmmm... saiyan person!"  
"My name is Raditz," Raditz said with a smirk.  
"Do you think I care???" Chibi Vegeta replied.  
"Well... I just wanted to tell you that I'm your new guard." Raditz said and  
walked away.  
"WHAT?!?" Chibi Vegeta yelled, but it was too late because Raditz already went into   
the castle.  
Chibi Vegeta decided to go back to the castle. As he opened the door the dim light made   
everything look black. but his eyes soon adjusted. And as he walked down the hall he saw a   
sign that said 'Martial arts tournament TOMORROW!!!'  
"Hmmmmmmm, maybe I'll join." Chibi Vegeta said.  
Then he finally reached his room, and he plopped onto his bed, and then thought   
about the tournament. All of a sudden there was a low, rustling sound and then a   
'Yum,yum!' Coming from under Vegeta's bed. He leaned over, shivering as a cold   
chill went down his back, as the window was open. He reached for the blanket and  
pulled it up to see what was making the noise. A bald head, with a mouth that was stuffed   
with...BANANA? The bald headed figure was also holding a peeled banana.   
"WUNT SUM?!" It said through a mouthful of banana, as it pushed the banana in   
Vegeta's face. Vegeta couldn't tell who it was, because he tumbled  
backwards off of his bed. Then, the same figure pulled him right under his own bed.  
He soon found himself falling through a hole that led to...an OUTHOUSE?!?  
Vegeta walked up to the outhouse. It appeared to have a sign in the front. The  
sign read:  
NapA's LaNd:  
cOME sMeLL tHe cLEaN aIr oF mY lAiR!  
"Oooookaaayy...!" Vegeta said, knowing that that is DEFINATELY Napa's doing,  
and hoped he hadn't just used it. (Put a gas mask on!)  
He decided to enter the strange, yet clean outhouse, (or was it?) He opened the   
strange, small door. When he got inside, it was then that he noticed that it wasn't an   
outhouse at all! (no toilet) He was just walking around, when he fell into a hole.   
He screamed in terror, as he slid into a dark room where he then sunk into   
BANANAS?!? Chibi Vegeta thought to himself that this was all turning very strange.  
Napa obviously had some kind of passion for bananas. He swam  
around in the bananas, trying to find some saiyan, or at least a human, but there was   
no one anywhere. Could this be a dream? he wondered. A few minutes later, he called   
a couple names. "Napa? Kakarott? Radish? Or whatever your name is! I don't really   
care, just GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" He called, through a room full of darkness. But   
still, no one answered.  
He then saw a small tunnel, leading out of the field of bananas. All of a simple sudden,  
the walls began to close on him. Sharp, pointed figures popped out of them,  
and some actually shot out at him. Of course, Chibi Vegeta dodged them all, but was   
so frightened, that just before he reached the tunnel, one of the spikes shot right into the   
lower part of his back. (Not his butt) Vegeta let out a piercing shriek (definitely unlike   
him I must say) and fell to the ground. Vegeta finally realized that the spike hadn't  
gone into his back, it had failed as soon as it hit him. It turned out that it was only rubber!   
Then, Napa came out of a tunnel at the other end, in a clown outfit. Or at least, It looked   
like Napa! But then again, Napa wouldn't be caught dead in anything except his Speedo!   
Chibi Vegeta heard the so called 'Napa' say:  
"So, how'd ya like my banana's?" Napa called from the other side of the room.  
"Yeah, Napa, there, um... cool, I guess..." Vegeta replied.  
"NAPA? Who said, NAPA? I'm..... Mr. Clean!" Napa sang, as he pulled off a MASK?   
To reveal Raditz! Well, as he puts it, 'Mr.Clean'! Then, Raditz took a giant vacuum,   
and sucked up all of the bananas.  
"So, Radish! Or whatever your name is! I don't really care, but... Were you dressed   
up as Napa that whole time?"  
"WHAT?? Napa was really here?!?" Raditz gasped. Then he suddenly realized   
something. "Oh, right. This is Napa's Banana lair."  
"Well, can you at least help me up? And, I thought you were in your room!"  
"Nope," Raditz began. "I was, but I got sucked under my bed, and came to work   
with Napa!"  
"Same for me, but I would NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE work for NAPA!" he spat.  
"So, how'd ya get outta here, anyway?"  
"Oh yeah," Raditz started. "Follow me..." He lead Vegeta out into a dark hallway,   
that lead to a door, with a-guess what- border. Banana boarder, duh! And the door also   
had a poem on it. The poem read:  
BanANas, bAnaNaNS  
I juSt lOvE mY baNAnAS  
Of cOUrSe I'M a bAnaNa mAn!!!!  
BUt iF I eVer loSe mY bANaNaS,  
THEn I will chAngE My nAMe to DaN! (don'T ASk me why, iT just rhImEs!  
Raditz lead Chibi Vegeta into the room. The room was completely empty and dark,   
with a light sort of, over by the right wall. But there were no windows or lights anywhere.   
This was getting VERY strange to Vegeta.  
  
"Uh, Radish, where are we???" Chibi Vegeta asked as he looked at nothing in  
paticular.  
  
"Well you have to step in the middle of the room, then you will fall down a hole,   
then there will be two ways left or right"  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Vegeta screamed  
  
"What the? Why are you screaming???" But chibi Vegeta was gone! "He must have   
went down the hole!!!!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta didn't hear what way he had to go, so he turned left, but he soon found out,   
that he went the wrong way, because he saw a stove, with a pot of boiling… bananas!  
  
"HELLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Vegeta screamed as he headed   
strait for the pot.  
  
Then he rememberd, and he started to fly up up up.  
  
"Ah, much better, eeeeeeks!!!!!!" Chibi Vageta shrieked as he saw a whole bunch   
of bananas falling his way. The bananas puched him right into the pot.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" he screamed. "hot hot hot!!!" then he heard a voice  
much like Napa's that said:  
"Fee Fie Foe Fum!!!" Vegeta started to shake because he thought Napa was going to   
eat him or something.  
Then the sentince continued:  
"I think my bananas are ready, YUM YUM!"  
Just then Chibi Vegeta jumped right out of the pot and stood in front of Napa.   
  
"hi, Vegeta" Napa said looking at Chibi Vegeta with a big smile.  
"Don't hi me, take us all out of your Banana Land, now" Chibi Vegeta growled.  
"aw man!! OK! I will!!" Napa said, turning the smile into a frown.  
Then in 3…2…1 POOF! They were back in the castle, all in their rooms.  
"Radish! I need you in my room, NOW!!!" Chibi Vegeta yelled to Raditz. In about 5   
seconds Radiz was in the room.  
"Yes?" Raditz said out of breath.  
"I have a plan," Chibi Vegeta said with an evil grin on his face. "Ok now…" *Wisper*   
*Wisper*… *Wisper* *Wisper*  
"Oh, OH! That's good!" Raditz said loudley as chibi Vegeta told him the plan.   
*Next Day*   
"Lets put the plan in to action." Chibi Vegeta said to Raditz at the Cafateria Table.  
"Okay, lets do it!" Raditz said with a smirk.  
Chibi Vegeta then walked over to napa's drink(he was in the bathroom at the time, poor   
other saiyans that were also in the bathroom at the time, lol) and sliped some sleepy grass   
in it.  
"That should do it" Chibi Vegeta mumbled.  
*5 minutes later*  
"Hi Vegeta" Napa said while passing by to his seat. Then Napa sat down and drank his   
'Sleepy Grass Infested Banana Drink'  
Chibi Vegeta and Raditz smiled when Napa fell asleep. Then they took him to his room   
quickley(there was only enough sleepy grass in his drink to last 5 minutes) and hid under   
his bed.   
*5 minutes later*  
Napa woke up to the sound of rustleing under his bed.  
"Huh? Who's there?" Napa said while neeling on the floor holding up the bed covers.   
Then, he was pulled under his bed and fell through a hole that led to… a  
VEGETABLE STORE??? Napa walked up to the store and saw a sign on the door.   
The sign read:  
VEgEtA aNd RaDiTz' LaNd  
No bananas at all! Only nice healthy vegetables  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Napa Yelled with a horifide   
look on his face.  
  
  
  
*END*  



End file.
